What is Buried
by RoseOwl
Summary: Kyle and Declan are buried beneath the rubble of Zzyzx where their life and friendship is put into jeopardy. Updated!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Okay, here's the setting. Takes place near the end of episode titled "Ghost in the Machine." Instead of Amanda getting Baylin's safety box, I have Kyle and Declan going back into the tunnels to retrieve it. . .

* * *

**What is Buried**

_Ghosts_.

The _past_.

It was all too intangible to Declan. What could be more horrifying than the reality of his present?

Navigating endless tunnels of rumble with a friend who's life story was a grand science fiction tale complete with evil scientists? Yeah. The potential stuff of nightmares.

He shouldn't even be here.

It's only been a year but Declan felt like an entire different person. He wanted to believe that was a good thing.

But the truth was more complicated than that. Black and white had shifted into each other. His perspective had been forced to widen and endure.

Declan felt like he was trapped in a strange paradox. On one hand, he wanted to aid his friend in any way possible but on the other, there was an embarrassing collection of resentment at the bottom of his heart.

_How had he come to this_? He thought as he stumbled on a sharp jagged edge in the ground Yet. he barely tipped over as Kyle's arm held him steady.

He met his friend's eyes and a knee jerk reaction to pull away surprised him.

"Thanks," he mumbled to Kyle.

"We need to get to the box before we sustain physical injury," Kyle said, straining his eyes in the dark.

_Could he see in the dark_? Declan briefly wondered before he shook his head in bemusement.

The flashlight in Declan's hand flicked for a bit. He cursed as he shook it. If Lori was here, she'd chastise him for not checking the batteries.

_Lori_. He wasn't too relieved that they came back without letting their other friends know. But they couldn't risk endangering their lives, also.

Of course, Kyle had not even wanted him to come. He had looked at him with those big eyes which usually worked over the female race but not him. At least, he liked to think they didn't.

Yes, Declan had staunchly refused to stay behind like an idiot. For better or worse, he had chose to stay by Kyle's side.

They'd had two close calls earlier. Now, he was regretting the decision. And perhaps, other things . . .

Before, he could reflect more the ground beneath shuddered as if it groaned. He never even had a chance to scream as dust and concrete rushed down on them.

He felt like his body suddenly flew. As if some _force_ threw him back.

A force that could have only been Kyle.

The rocks on the ground smashed into his back and his teeth chattered from the wind knocked out of him. The whole world seemed to be breaking apart.

Until finally it silenced.

He rolled his tongue around in his mouth and grimaced. _Blood_.

He was afraid to move. Afraid to even whisper but he did.

"Kyle?"

To be continued . . .

* * *

**A/N**: Good or bad start? You decide, lol. Also, this is not slash. It is a Kyle and Declan friendship fic! Next chapter will be up tomorrow. 


	2. Chapter 2

**What is Buried**

Chapter 2

* * *

_Declan!_

_Is he damaged?_

Kyle did not feel any sense of imminent danger for himself. Though most of the human population would be screaming their ass off right now, the current predicament did not place him in a position to "freak out" as Josh might have noted.

Trapped beneath rumble, the tight space felt a bit similar to his tub. His immediate instinct was to slip back into sleep's embrace. He refused with a shake of his head however.

Kyle squeezed his eyes a bit and coughed. Dust and rock practically oozed from his pores.

"Kyle?"

His senses felt a bit dull but he distinctly heard Declan's worried query. No cries of pain but a simple question. The relief he felt was gargantuan.

"I'm okay! Don't panic!"

His shout was muffled by the surrounding rock but it still carried and managed to be heard.

"Don't panic? Man, _you_ are definitely entitled to a little freaking!" Declan called, back with a slight cough.

"Panic would only lead to wasting oxygen and depleting our energy," Kyle stated, as if giving the weather forecast.

Kyle shifted slightly but no dust hailed down on him. He managed to move his arms and began lightly touching spots of the rumble.

He heard Declan moving about and called out "Are you injured?"

"I'm fine. I'm coming to dig you out," Declan said, huffing and waving his flashlight around.

"No! Not till I am able to gauge a weak spot. I can't risk–"

"Hey, it's my risk to take. Don't move," Declan said. This time his voice was a lot closer.

"You should find an escape for yourself. I am not able to predict when another shift in the rocks will occur," Kyle said, anxiously.

Declan felt a vein throbbing on his forehead. Every time Kyle offered him a way to avoid any sort of risk there was the part of him that screamed "hell yes, I want to go!"

"Would you leave me here?" Declan asked, loudly to the mass of rumble.

Kyle breathed heavily for a moment. Should he lie? Of course, he _couldn't_.

"No," Kyle answered, after a long silence.

"Then stop saying it. I mean I may not jump into fires to rescue hot chicks but I still know how to do the hero thing," Declan said, as he moved some rock

Kyle didn't know why but he felt like he was always waiting for something from Declan. Waiting for something that would sadden him. He didn't think he was expecting disappointment. After all, he really felt he could depend on him.

Yet, the feeling was there.

_What would Nicole say_? He would have to ask her if they made it out alive, Kyle reasoned.

"You still with me? Kyle?"

Declan's voice jarred Kyle out of his thoughts. He realized he must have been calling for awhile.

"I'm still fine. Lean a little to your left. I think it may be less stress on that side," Kyle said.

Declan wiped the grimy sweat off his forehead for the tenth time. He should be freezing but his body felt like it was on fire. Blood was coming out the ends of his fingers but he did not waver in his digging.

"Hey, I think I see your foot!" Declan cried, happily.

Kyle felt a shift in the air below and realized Declan was right. "Yes, you're right."

Declan began moving rocks upward as more of Kyle's body came into view. He tried to ignore the ringing in his ears as he continued. Tried to ignore the way his lungs scrambled for air.

And after a few moments, Declan was able to once more stare in the large blue eyes of his friend.

"Hi."

Declan wanted to deck him in the jaw at the simple greeting accompanied with that stupid grin.

But it was all he could do not to shed a freaking tear.

And all he could do to stand.

Kyle looked at his friend longer and wanted to gasp. He looked like _terrible_.

Kyle sat up carefully as Declan keeled over on to his knees. He gripped his shoulders and winced at all the blood on Declan.

Kyle did not hold back his tears as he helped his friend.

_You shouldn't be here_, _Declan_.

To be continued . . .

* * *

**A/N**: Poor Declan does not seem to be in good shape, lol. Are our guys trapped? What will Kyle do next? All this and more angst to come. 

Thanks so much for the reviews so far! They are very encouraging. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

**What is Buried**

Chapter 3

* * *

The grit of tiny rocks hung on the edge of his tongue as he tiredly worked.

_Gotta make it hold._

_Gotta make it last._

Beads of sweat poured down the sides of his face but he was undaunted by the whips of sun and sand.

His tiny hands grasped and patted as if possessed by some crazed monkey. _It's gonna be good_, he thought fervently.

So lost in the motions of gathering and forming that he barely acknowledged the large shadow eclipsing over him. The relief it provided from the sun was enough.

"You can do better."

Declan raised his head at the sound of the deep and bitter voice. His tiny hands trembled above the unfinished sand castle.

"Will you help me, Daddy?"

A laugh rained down upon him and sticky wetness from a martini glass spilled over. Then a foot tapped his hard made castle of sand.

"No! Daddy!"

The destruction would have been spectacular if he not for the destruction happening in his small chest.

His father quivered with laughter. "Look how easy it crumbles. Don't put yourself out for something that can break so easy."

Declan looked up with fat tears and sobs. His father dumped the rest of his martini on the mound.

"Some things can never hold together. No matter how much you work."

His laughter started back up again as Declan shouted at his retreating back.

_Daddy! _

"Dad!"

Declan woke up wildly with flaying arms. Kyle went to his side immediately. Declan's exertions knocked up settled dust from his body to dirty the air.

Kyle coughed through the resulting cloud of smoke but managed to firmly grasp the shoulders of his delirious friend.

Declan calmed down as he was gently pushed back down to the ground. His eyes glistened with water and grit. Kyle pressed a water bottle to his lips which was greedily accepted.

Kyle had finally started to breathe in ease when Declan suddenly spewed some of the water back up.

"Are you okay?!"

Declan wiped his mouth and grimaced. "_Ugh_. Did you shit in this or something? It's horrible."

Kyle smiled and shook his head. "The bottle was punctured during the rumble. Some debris may have gotten in."

Declan raised an eyebrow. "May? Definitely, my friend."

He peered around Kyle. The flashlight behind him flickered weakly. It's hesitant light awoke worms of fear in the pit of Declan's stomach. The thought of that light dying scared him more than it should.

"I was able to find the remains of our backpack," Kyle said, breaking into his troubled thoughts.

"Any more water?" Declan asked, hopefully.

"No. I had no choice but to give you that water," Kyle said, apologetic.

"It looks like your fever has finally gone down. You shouldn't have pushed yourself so hard earlier," Kyle continued.

Declan rubbed his eyes wearily. "How long was I out?"

Kyle's knuckles turned white at the question. "Too long."

Declan shifted on his "bed of rubble" and looked away. "Hey, sorry if I had you worried there."

"I did freak out for a bit when you collapsed. And you've been unconscious for a good three hours and twenty-seven minutes," Kyle whispered.

Freak out was actually an understatement, Kyle thought wryly.

Thankfully, Kyle's body had been mostly unharmed from being buried. He had some cuts and bruises but they were pretty superficial.

In contrast, Declan's dogged pursuit in digging Kyle out had in some ridiculous irony inflicted more pain on him than rocks did to Kyle. Blood oozed from his fingertips and deep cuts on his forearms.

Kyle had shuddered as Declan had laid nearly lifeless in his arms. He had racked his genius mind for every medical jargon he had picked up from his brief existence in the outside world.

All of Kyle's energy had been directed on the act of getting Declan better while his heart focused on the guilt of putting Declan in this situation.

_My fault._ _My own fault._

The guilt became worse as Declan began calling for his father in his sleep within the past few minutes.

"You cried for your father," Kyle said, softly after a few moments.

Declan opened his mouth to stubbornly refute he did no such thing but in the end knew it was futile. Those all knowing blue eyes could see right through him.

Declan turned over so he was no longer facing Kyle. His chest was hurting. He knew he had been dreaming about his father but he could not remember it clearly.

"You never talk much about him," Kyle commented.

Declan sighed. "Nothing much to talk about, pal."

Kyle was far from deterred. "We're gonna be here for awhile. Nothing is something."

Declan turned back to face him. "Fine. You want to talk about something? Let's talk about chicks. When are you planning on screwing Amanda?"

Kyle didn't even blink at the question but cocked his head curiously. "Why are you deflecting?"

Declan's jaw dropped. "De-what?"

"You heard me. Every time we attempt some conversation about your parents it ends in another direction. Like basketball or sex."

"My two favorite subjects," Declan said, attempting a grin.

Kyle shook his head. "I just want to know more about you. You've always wanted to be let in on what's going on with me. Why can't it go both ways?"

Declan shrugged. "There's nothing to know about me. I'm just . . ."

_What? Compared to you?_

Declan pushed himself up and stared into his friend's eyes.

"I'm just a guy. And you're . . . well, you're not even human."

As soon as Declan said that last thing, he knew God should have struck him with some lightening.

Kyle rocked back a little. Declan immediately tried to cover his stupidity.

"I'm sorry. I mean you _are_ human. You're more than human!" Declan said, awkwardly.

Kyle smiled after his clumsy assertion. It was a smile Declan had never seen. A smile that would make standing stone weep.

"I understand."

_No, you don't! _Declan cried, inwardly.

But, it was too late. Kyle moved away and rummaged in their ragged backpack silently.

Declan laid back down wanting to kick his own ass. Laying there in his troubles, the nightmare that had gripped him earlier bloomed back into clarity.

Declan raised his hands in the darkness. Not small anymore. But the lesson was all the more painful.

_Some things can never hold together. No matter how much you work_.

As if to agree, the flashlight's wavering light abruptly died.

* * *

**A/N:** Whew, it has been awhile since my last update! Hopefully, next chapter won't take as long, lol. As always any comments or flames or whatever praise you wanna blubber is welcome. ;-) 


	4. Chapter 4

**What Is Buried**

Chapter 4

* * *

Snapshots of scattered light flashed weakly before Kyle's steady vision. It broke free through the impenetrable darkness with all the half hearted effort of a door moved slightly by the wind.

"You found us a way out?"

Declan's quiet but hopeful voice called behind Kyle.

Kyle didn't answer but shook the flashlight in his hand with a mild irritation. He had managed to find a weak pressure point in the rubble around them. All his strenuous effort had been rewarded with a somewhat stable tunnel. A dark pathway that seemed to slope downward into the bowels of Zzyzx's abandoned halls.

It was far for a time of celebration. There was still the troublesome issue of light. To traverse down that sharp jagged darkness without their luminous guide . . .

Well, he simply worried. _For _ Declan.

Earlier the flashlight had simply winked out for a good long five minutes. The terror that overtook Declan was something that could not be erased from Kyle's mind. The white as bone hands that gripped him, the underlying whine of sweat dripped fear in Declan's words and the sudden great tiredness that overtook his friend.

The lingering frost at the bottom of his stomach reminded Kyle of his uselessness in the situation.

Declan had finally calmed down when the flashlight struggled back to light. He had apologized and explained rather anxiously about "cabin fever." Kyle with all the knowledge crammed inside his head understood the term in a technical sense. Yet, it was the fear that Kyle failed to grasp completely. Something he could not understand. Something out there that freaked his friend.

Maybe that's why I'm pushed away? Kyle thought morosely. Because he could not _understand_ Declan. But isn't that why he asked about his parents? Yet, all he got from his effort was sharp words and the horrible feeling of being rejected.

_You're not human._

He couldn't really feel angry at those words. He couldn't feel anything but sadness at Declan's need to poke his heart out. As if Declan had to be sure Kyle's heart was there and beating. It reminded him of how Lori used to treat him in the early days of living with the Tragers.

He smiled a little to himself. She had been so _prickly_ .

"Kyle?"

Declan's hesitant voice gently pulled Kyle away from his thought storm and he redirected his attention back to what he was attempting to accomplish.

Kyle hunched down his body as he peered forward into the tunnel. He took a couple of steps. A couple more. And let out a breath a few more steps. The broken pieces of concrete did not waver under his weight. So, he stretched his hand with the flashlight as far as it would go to see further. He felt a ridiculous urge to call out for help.

But of course, there was no one left to answer.

The air was so delicately still. He wondered if his very breath would cause an earthquake. Yet, the walls held. But from what he could see of the situation it seemed to be getting worse.

He moved back out slowly and nearly collided with a waiting Declan.

"It's no use. We can't carry forward without some kind of reliable light," Kyle said, brushing dust off his body.

Declan kicked some rocks with the tip of his sneaker and sighed heavily. "We can't stay here, man. I'll risk fumbling in the dark if we just get the hell out of here."

Kyle withheld from comment. Fumbling in the dark would surely end up with one of them tripping and splitting their skulls open, he thought bleakly.

Declan rubbed his eyes roughly in the silence. The embarrassment of his little freak out earlier did not erase the stupid words he said to Kyle about being inhuman. His attempts at apology were waved away like the dust on their clothes.

It was too late. Damage inflicted. Structure of friendship hit. Declan wanted to punch himself. He could perhaps say in defense that Kyle had just been pushing all the wrong buttons at the moment.

His childhood. His father. Declan scoffed the floor again angrily.

It was just . . . the ugliness. . . _just _ those ugly things buried within that made him want to stab the hand that dared to unearth them.

It was no excuse what he said to Kyle. _No excuse, you dickhead!_

"I'm debating whether we should risk this or not," Kyle said, interrupting Declan's mental ass kicking.

Declan squinted forward into the tunnel before them. "We go far enough maybe we'll reach some light."

Kyle shook his head. "No. It goes deeper. As in farther from the surface."

"Wait. Why would we want to go deeper?"

Kyle scrutinized the flushed look on his friend. The closed atmosphere was eating away at him in quicker amounts. He could completely fall to pieces if we don't leave, Kyle reasoned.

"We don't. But we can't go back the way we can. I think we may be able to circle around down there and then come back up some other way."

Declan rubbed his eyes again. They felt so damn dry. It's only been an hour and he was already thirsty again. This was especially bad since supplies were practically nonexistent. They could _not_ stay here.

"I'll get what's left of our pack together then," Declan said, turning back to their make shift camp.

Kyle continued to stand before the tunnel in contemplation. Like falling snowflakes, Declan's words stung back into his thoughts: _You're more than human_ !

He suddenly caught his breath sharply. _Of course_ . He could use his concentrated hearing to listen out for more quakes. And if his hearing could be enhanced, maybe his sight? Now was not the time for fun experimentation. But it was something to definitely consider trying when the inevitable happened.

Kyle smiled to himself. They just might make it.

Declan returned to his side with the tattered backpack in hand. "You ready?"

"Should you be carrying that? I can take it."

Declan rolled his eyes. "No, mommy. I'm perfectly capable of lifting this trifle weight."

To further demonstrate, Declan flexed his biceps in a show of mock strength.

"Just asking, _dear_ ," Kyle responded, in a light manner. He raised a hand toward Declan who automatically stepped back at the gesture.

"Man, I hope you're still joking because there is no way we are holding hands!"

Kyle sighed. "I was gonna hold on to your shoulder from behind. There's a downward slope as we go into the tumble. I don't want us to trip and get into a nasty tumble."

"Okay, so now you're saying I'm like heavier than you?"

"I don't know. Are you gonna keep channeling Hilary by being bitchy?"

Declan stared at his friend's dry accusation. Damn. He was being an ass. It was so freaking childish. He wanted to deny it but it was true. _It's what I do when I'm frustrated and angry after all._

"I'll hold on to you from behind. We both know I'm the clumsy oaf in this couple. You just keep a firm hold on our flashlight here," Declan relented.

Kyle nodded and focused on listening. Declan saw that familiar expression on his friend's face. It sent an alarm through his body.

"Hey, don't push yourself too hard," Declan cautioned.

Kyle looked back at his worried friend. "No need to worry. I am extraordinary."

Declan smiled faintly back. "Yeah, I guess so but . . ."

Kyle stared. "But . . .?"

"Just _don't_ ."

The worry and the emotion behind the words made Kyle want to suddenly hug his friend. But he knew such gestures would be considered "not cool" to Declan. He settled for smiling brightly back at him.

"Off to hell, hi ho!"Declan joked weakly.

"At least we're together."

"Yes, there's that very small comforting thought. Thank you."

"I aim to reassure."

"You do it well, man" Declan noted, with a grin straddled between the madness of fear and humor.

And thus, they descended.

Together.

* * *

**Author's note** : Good lord, it's been a month since my last update! I do apologize for that long wait. Stuff in life just got in the way. Not to worry. I've already started to write chapter five. If I am not besieged by anymore catastrophes then it should be posted later this week or weekend.

As always all complaints, grumbles or blubbering praise is welcome! ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

**What is Buried**

Chapter 5

* * *

Creeping down into the belly of a mad science operation should have been more than enough to completely disturb Declan. The suffocating air drummed up images of death and burial.

An avid watcher of Scifi Channel's Saturday night horror flicks, his imagination was a fertile ground to house images of mutant giant mice or faceless clones.

But that was not the true terror.

That terror was the stifling never-ending darkness that threatened to stretch till Declan's knees gave out.

_And you know what's waiting for you_ , an inner voice whispered slyly.

The urge to shove his friend aside and run madly screamed bubbled through every fiber of his being.

_You know you shouldn't be here_ .

_I have to help Kyle_ . He staunchly retorted to the incessant inner voice. Declan gripped Kyle's shoulder as he let the anxiety peter out from his hot skin.

_You can't help anyone_ .

_What!? _ Declan practically jerked away from Kyle at the inner voice that time.

It had sounded exactly like his father.

"Let's take a break," Declan said, brusquely.

"I'm fine," Kyle said, sharply.

"I'm not."

Kyle stopped so suddenly Declan almost made them both fall over as he fell against Kyle.

"Is your fever back?" Kyle asked, anxiously.

"No, no. Just my nerves, man," Declan answered, weakly.

They carefully squatted down after Kyle made sure the ground beneath was sturdy. Kyle's body was so tuned up that he could barely relax. It still felt as if he was moving. Tension squeezed his muscles and his left eye could not stop twitching.

He had been pushing his body beyond the levels of safety. Kyle expected a concussion every time a brain muscle jumped.

Yet, no blackout had occurred. This worried and relieved him at the same time. What would be the price of his exertions?

Perhaps it was the blinding flashes. Images. Moving pictures of the people who once walked these halls. They washed over him like a bucket of hot water.

"You want some water?"

Kyle let a breath as Declan pulled him away from his thoughts. "No, I'm not thirsty. You go ahead."

Kyle shifted restlessly as he listened to Declan drink the little water they had left. He was rather grateful to the darkness. Declan could not see how bad of a shaped he was in.

"You know you're lucky in some ways about not having a childhood."

Kyle blinked in the darkness. The words were so faint he barely registered it as Declan's voice.

"Why is that?" He whispered back, softy.

"You never learned to fear the dark."

Kyle shivered at the _way_ it had been said. There was so much indicated and alluded to. It was _more_ than being afraid of the dark. Those words held terror, sadness and something else.

"You know I was kind of mad at you. And at the same time, madder at myself."

Kyle shifted again. He wanted to keep going but he was compelled to listen his friend.

"Okay, not really mad at _you_ . Maybe something like resentment. I don't know. I want to change and I don't. It's like being forced to take some nasty medicine even when you know it's gonna do you good. I guess I want to be someone dependable. More than I ever was," Declan said, awkwardly.

Declan didn't know why but in the darkness it was safe to dig up the ugliness churning within himself.

"You are a good guy," Kyle said, fervently.

"Am I? I kind of acted like a dick when you came back."

Kyle shrugged. "You were scared out of your mind for me. And rightly, so."

I had laid too much on you, Kyle thought sadly. Kyle leaned against the wall tiredly. _We walk within the results of my existence. Destruction._

"It's no excuse. I just wanted to let you know. Why I said . . ."

"You already apologized. And I accepted. It's fine," Kyle said.

They both fell silent after that. Declan breathed in and out slowly. It suddenly felt like the pressure of the darkness was lighter. Inside and out. Little by little, he was opening. It felt good.

Real good.

Kyle felt horrible. The flashes were happening again. People in white lab coats walked through briskly. They were not the usual phantoms. They were angry and anxious. Kyle swallowed hard. Did something bad happen here?

Declan felt Kyle move around suddenly. "Ready to go?"

The flashes were taking over his mind. More and more phantoms flooded the hall. And they were suddenly running and screaming. Kyle began to shake violently.

"Kyle?"

Kyle stood up suddenly and raised an arm. It felt as if their narrow tunnel was blasting with light.

Declan rose up and gripped Kyle's shoulder. "Kyle! What's wrong, man?!"

The phantom people crowded around him. Pressed upon him with terror in their eyes. Kyle's eyes widened when he saw the source of the great light.

A great wall of blazing fire.

The phantoms could not outrun the blaze.

Their skin scorched and melted like wax on a candle. Kyle could smell the burning. How? Why? Their eyeballs popped and hissed as they melted. He coughed and squeezed his eyes shut. But he could still see through his eyelids!

The phantoms screamed and the screams felt as if they thundered inside Kyle's own heart. Their eyeballs popped and hissed as they melted.

Through the mass of melting people, Declan's arm reached out. The flesh on his hand had peeled away with smoke fizzling from it. Muscle and bone reached Kyle's stricken face.

"Kyle!"

Kyle pushed Declan away. He had to get away. _Away!_

He ran forward into the tunnel. Kyle heard the phantoms call after him with their burnt lips and guttural screams. _It's my fault_ , he thought frantically.

_Yes! That's it. _ They had died in the explosion that Foss had created to protect _him_ . Now they wanted justice. And it was their right. Kyle ran _faster_ .

Meanwhile, Declan laid on the ground in shock. He_ knew_ Kyle was tired. He should have asked how he was doing. But every time, he did Kyle just snapped at him.

It was ironic. Declan would have thought he would have gone completely bonkers long before Kyle. Now it was up to him to bring Kyle back.

_Let him go._ _You can't do anything._

Declan froze at the cold words. He knew those words. The words that made him give up. The words that made him less. Not anymore.

_You are a good guy._

Declan felt the words spoken by Kyle lodge into his heart. He pushed himself up.

In truth, nothing much had changed. Declan was still afraid of the dark. He was still tired, hungry and thirsty. But there was no more doubt.

He could never catch up to Kyle. The guy ran faster than normal. But he would continue walking. He'd be behind but he would be _there_ .

And Declan would believe in their friendship.. He would believe Kyle would be waiting.

Waiting for him.

* * *

**A/N** : Well, we're getting to the end of the line folks. Two or three chapters to go! As always your reviews are much appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**What is Buried**

**Chapter 6**

Declan staggered down the corridor with tiredness dogging every muscle he needed. He possessed more than enough will and determination but his body was at it's limit.

After he had clearly deduced that he could not match Kyle's speed, he had stupidly tried to run after Kyle for a bit _anyways_ . The bout of insanity had cost him needed endurance.

"Not insanity. Friendly concern," Declan scolded, the inner voice.

"Whatever, it was stupid. You knew you couldn't catch up."

"I had to try."

"Yeah, cause you're a dumbass."

"No, it's called being a friend."

"Well, you're a crazy friend. You're arguing with yourself."

Declan leaned against the wall and sighed.

_No choice, man. Got to rest._

Declan lowered himself down on to the uneven floor slowly. He winced as a bone in his knee popped loudly. _Great, I've aged twenty years down here_ .

It was odd. The darkness no longer felt as suffocating to him. His fear for Kyle had greatly overrode any tension of being buried alive.

Of course, it didn't stop him from jumping every time he heard a sound. He was still afraid of what could be lurking in the dark. Horror movie monsters crossed his mind every other minute. Who knows what other experiments Zzyxx had been doing?

_All the more reason for Kyle not to be alone down here_ , his inner voice reminded.

Declan slowly breathed in and out. He wished there was some water. His tongue felt like a piece of wood trapped behind his teeth.

He shook himself. _C'mon! Kyle needs you!_

And with those scolding thoughts, Declan struggled pick himself up.

- - - - - - - -

His mind was splintering into a thousand shards. The pain was so intense it felt like hot pokers prodded up into his nose to singe his brain. His vision hazed over several times. He cried out in shouts and sobs.

Kyle did not know the names he cried for. And yet, he did _know_ .

He ran along the abandoned corridors in the run of a madman. The phantoms pushed and clawed at his back. He knew where they wanted him to go. Just as he knew that it a place his mind had trapped forgotten.

All that guilt. The damage that his creation has wrought. And still he knew of the horrors along the path. The phantoms cheered him on. One of them cried out in a raspy singsong voice:

_Once upon a time, there was a sleeping beauty within this hell. A sleeper who watched the living dead. . . _

"Shut up! Shut up!"

Kyle desperately wanted to hold on to something. He stretched a hand out for Declan . . .

_Wait_ . Kyle reeled to a stop as the phantoms swarmed around him. Their heavy whispers hung in the air like agitated bats in a belfry. Constantly mumbling and sobbing.

_How could he have forgotten Declan?_

The phantoms pressed against his flesh. One skinned face of a phantom touched its lipless mouth to his flushed cheek. It's naked muscle flexed with effort and sent shivers down to the ends of Kyle's toes.

_Go. You have to go_ .

_Where?! Where?!_ Kyle's mind screamed furiously.

_Where you belong._

He gripped the side of the dark hallway with blood caked fingertips. If only he could have saved them. Foss said no one was innocent here. But the accusation in their eyes . . .

He should have been sent _there_ long ago.

That's right. He should let Declan go. _He should stay away from me_ . Kyle pushed himself away from the wall.

He had turned corners awhile back and knew he was toward the surface. But he would not go into the light.

No there still the room in darkness to the left. He walked steadily. The phantoms walked beside him. They were suddenly silent as grave diggers.

But he could still so clearly see them. Smiling with their melted faces.

And suddenly, Kyle very much feared the dark.

- - - - - -

Declan tried to feel the crevices of his mouth for a hint of wetness. At the very least, a tiny drop of saliva. He rolled his thick tongue and . . . nothing.

Declan pushed himself along the cracked walls dejected. Maybe he should collect some of his sweat? Or is that the step before cannibalism?

He was about to debate this particular grossness when he heard a soft sort of pitter patter sound in the dark.

His heart skipped quicker and he pressed himself against the wall so tight he might have dissolved into it.

"Kyle?"

No, it wasn't the sound of someone's footfalls. It was a lighter sound. Faint and rhythmic. He probably could have picked it up earlier if he wasn't mentally sparring with himself.

"C'mon it's probably just rats," he mumbled, to himself.

_Rats._ He shuddered. If Hilary were here she would have passed out from the mere suggestion and probably would have knocked down Lori with her.

The hilarious image somewhat soothed Declan's nerves. He listened more carefully to the noise and decided the sounds were too steady for some animal. It was like a . . . drop of water from the faucet!

Water? WATER!?

Declan pushed himself from the wall and strained his ears. _God, he really wish Kyle was here now!_

He stumbled forward with new determination. If he could get to that tiny drip then he could get some more energy and find Kyle.

Declan didn't know why but he felt the longer he took the less chance he had to find Kyle. Not merely physically but also mentally.

Declan swallowed hoarsely as panic rose up in him.

_Hang on, Kyle!_

_Please._

* * *

**Author note** : OMG, I finally updated! So sorry it's been awhile. Writer's block and life got in the way. But I always intended to finish this. So there's just the final chapter left. Hopefully, that will get posted by the new year. :)

As always, all your reviews and comments are appreciated and welcome! And thank you so much to those who have been continually reviewing even with my horrible slow updates!

* * *


End file.
